


matters of blood loss [PODFIC]

by beanarie, ponytailflint (inkgeek)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Illness, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, silver and cats, which is a thing in this fandom because he literally is one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanarie/pseuds/beanarie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ponytailflint
Summary: It's hard to avoid falling in love with John Silver. It is equally as hard to avoid throttling him until he loses consciousness.A continuation ofrage and anger, brawling and slander.





	matters of blood loss [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [matters of blood loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567446) by [beanarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanarie/pseuds/beanarie). 



[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/v9eokspgb5fegne/matters_of_blood_loss_cover.png)

[**Download**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zf8u9oub40uiako/matters_of_blood_loss_by_beanarie.mp3) (29:50)

[Outtakes](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7j57vfyvuiyb16f/the_past_and_pending_bloops.mp3)

 

**Sound Credits:**

Music: ["Aftermath" by Adam Lambert](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/aftermath/340086422?i=340086848)

[catHowling1.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Zabuhailo/sounds/146964/) by [Zabuhailo](https://freesound.org/people/Zabuhailo/)

[Picture Drop_Heavy Paper_Near_Mono](https://freesound.org/people/_stubb/sounds/406586/) by [_stubb](https://freesound.org/people/_stubb/)

[Plates Set Down.wav](https://freesound.org/people/davjanus/sounds/420440/) by [davjanus](https://freesound.org/people/davjanus/)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [patrickstewartacting.gif](https://giphy.com/gifs/acting-patrick-stewart-iUXJeVZyKneO4)


End file.
